Sesshomaru Is Leaving Us
by DarkBloodyDeath
Summary: Sesshomaru is starting to push away all emotions. InuYasha finds out the truth about everything, but can he stand the truth, is he still too young.Now with his brother dead and his mother lying, can InuYasha live?
1. The Cresent Moon

Sesshomaru Left Us...

Chapter 1

The Crescent Moon⋐

As usual, I left to play in the sunny court yard. My brother is sitting over near the wooden house, watching me. Why does he never come to play? Oh well, at least he watches me. Some days I train. I want to surpass him some day. Like that would happen. Ever since dad left he's been more to himself than ever. We used to train together, but now it's like he doesn't care about me anymore. Brother, what is wrong? I cannot worry now! He is watching and I have to prove myself to him. He might then take me back into his life. I look around and see mother watching me as well. She's standing next to brother in her silken kimono. She looks beautiful in it. I walk over slowly to the place where the wooden swords are kept. I chose only the hardest one, but brother knows this. The wooden hurts my skin some times but I have to be strong! All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain ring through my finger, a splinter!! No time for this!! I try and pull it out, but it is too deep for reach. Tears come to my eyes but I cannot shed them. What if brother came? I wait and try to figure out a plan. A shadow comes over me and I turn so fast that I almost fell. My eyes widen at who I see it is. The tears from the splinter start to force their way out. My brother watches me carefully, analyzing my every move. He bends down and holds out his hand. I wonder what he is going to do but I trust him and I give my splintered hand to him. He took it and looked at it carefully, his fingers are cold as ice. A chill runs down my spine. I look at his face ,which is looking at my hand, a crescent moon on his forehead and two lines on each cheek. His hair is whiter than mine, long and flowing. I have no markings of father, but my brother does. He takes two fingers and pulls the splinter in one second. I could not feel anything. My eyes widened in amazement, "Thank you nii-san!" The only thing he did was to nod and walk off. Why had he come? Did I take too long?

Mother took my hand and wrapped it with bandages, brother must have told her. The bandages sting but I know she only cares for me. I'll be brave and put on a smile. Out the door I see brother pass by. Where is he going? I ask mother but she does not know. Brother is always leaving to somewhere, but I never know where. If I follow he always catches me. I've given up with what my brother does. The sharp pain of when mother is tying it to stay runs through me. She gets up and pats my head and silently walks in the direction of where brother went. Is she trying to find him too? I cannot see her anymore but I know that she is not far. I sit on the hard wood floor and wait, wait for someone to come back. Will they come back?

I've been sitting here for a long while now. Where are they? I sigh and get up. Walking along the court yard, searching for anyone. The sent of blood rushes through the air, the breeze must have brought this. I wish it hadn't. I run, frantic to find anyone, even a dead body would do. The scent is gone! Where did it go? Brother would know. OUCH!! I must have stepped on a nail, I look and sure enough the nail was there, and so was a trickle of blood. This is not good, I'm trying to search for mother and brother and I'm bleeding. The scents mix and I cannot tell anything anymore. I'm dizzy from the scent of blood now, it's all I smell. All I feel is the dirt ground hit me, or did I hit it? I can't even think straight. My vision blurred and the last thing I saw was white surrounding me. Was is brother? Everything went black but I felt warm arms around me. Who was it? Must be brother...the white, and the arms, they feel muscular. All I can do is think now. Has someone saved me or did they just kill me? Oh brother I hope it is you...

My eyes open slightly and my brother is standing over me. I sit up to recognize my room. I ask him if he saved me. He nodded. It's nice to know that my brother cares for me every once in a while. He pushes me down to my bed again and tells me to rest. He says that I'm too young to be out in the court yard alone. I told him of how I smelled blood but stopped right away as I saw a rip in his kimono and around it was blood. The scent of blood surround me again but I stayed awake from this one. He knew that I saw his arm and walked out of the room. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay with me forever. But I guess he thought that it would be better if he left. I miss him but mother walks in right away and starts babying me. Some times I wish she wouldn't. Especially when brother watches. I can feel his golden eyes staring at us. I cannot see them, but I feel them. I'm spoiled here, I know I am. Mother is really only my mother, she is not mother to him. You see we are half brothers. His mom is a demon, I don't know much about her but I know that she left him and father a long time ago.

I can walk now, like I couldn't with the bandages. But mother just worries that it would get infected. Brother told me to keep the bandages on. I feel bad, it's as if that I'm dead weight in our family. I only cause trouble and get hurt. Why me? Brother takes the blame all the time for my foolish doings, for me being stupid. He suffers, it's my fault. I wonder what they do to him? He's taking the blame for me now...I know it. I can feel it in my veins. He's gone, I cannot feel his golden eyes peircings through me anymore. Mother left too, but to where? To punish brother for making me go to the court yard? I hope he is alright. One day he's going to die for me...one day...not now...

Training day!! Brother promised to train me today! The one time I get with him. Mother does not like us training together, but she knows that I love to train with my brother. That is why she says nothing. He walks up to me and hands me a wooden sword and I take it, smiling. He walks away, to the other end of the field. I look at mother who is on her toes, ready for any bloody mess, but brother wouldn't hurt me. The match begins and he waits but I charge to him with all speed in me, going at him. I swing the sword. But he's not there anymore. A trick that he always does. Dodging without being seen, I want to learn how to do that too. I quickly turn and charge for him again but this time he blocks it. I pull it away as fast as I can then point the tip at him and strike. He blocks it again! I keep repeating until he disappears again. I look all over for him, ready to attack again, but he is no where. I turn to mother and she is looking around as well. Where is he? Her eyes widen and I feel the tip of his sword at my back. He has won this match. I ask him how he does that disappearing trick. He says that he just jumps with all strength. When will I be able to beat him?

After our match in the court yard we go to eat lunch, but brother is no where to be seen. I look to mother but she shakes her head. She always knows what I'm thinking, just like brother. Our lunch is all wrapped up and in a basket. Why? Mother takes the basket in her arms and walks out the door but stops, waiting for me. I jump up and run to her. She takes my hand and walks to the garden. Her hand is so warm and soft, unlike brother's. She leads me to the most beautiful spot in the garden then lays down a wool blanket and sits on it. She pats the spot next to her, beckoning me to come. I do as I am told. She takes he food out and tells me to eat up. I stare at her with a curious look. She says that we are on a "picnic". Where is brother? He doesn't eat but he usually comes with us and talks among our family. Why is he not here in the garden with us? I look around and I see mother's worried look. I smile and take a rice ball. Why would brother miss out on this?

We have came back to the house. I still can't find brother. Where is he? I ask mother, but all she says is that he left us. My eyes shoot open and I run out of our house and into the court yard. I see him sitting in a tree. Why did mother say he left us? He noticed me and jumped down and asked what was wrong. I smiled and told him that everything was alright. He doesn't buy my story and shoots a worried look at me, I give in and tell him everything. He looks puzzled, not speaking. I ask him why mother would say that he left, but he does not know why. I know he does, the look in his eyes tell me that he knows. Why do I not know? Why am I the only one that doesn't know? He walked off in the direction of where mother is. They do not get along well any more. What happened? Does she blame him for father's death? Oh mother, don't blame Sesshomaru anymore...


	2. Help Him

Chapter 2

Help Him❦

The sun burns my face and I wake up from my slumber. I sit up and look out the window to see the trees in bloom. I walk out from my room and wander around, trying to find mother. I wonder what kimono she will wear today? My sleepiness got the best of me and I ran into brother. He did not seem to care but patted my head and walked on. As he walked I said sorry and he told me not to worry. A quick nod is all I did, I continued my search for mother. The scent of blood surrounded me again. I looked around searching for where it was coming from, I even looked on my clothes, and that's where I found it. On my cloths were small spots of blood. Had it been from when I bumped into brother? Was he bleeding again? Why does he not tell me that he is hurt? I'm here too. Mother came from behind me and touched my shoulder, her hands were warm as they always were. She asks why I was searching for something. I told her it was nothing. She, unlike brother, believes me. She takes my hand and walks with me. Why was brother bleeding? I ask her this same question, she tells me that she doesn't know. But she does, her eyes tell it all.

I sit in the courtyard, the dirt gathering on me. Brother comes and sits next to me, he asks what's wrong with me lately. I ask him why he's been bleeding lately. He looks at me with wide, surprised eyes. He did not expect me to notice. Dear brother I notice everything. He tells me that he's been fighting demons that are attacking our home. They have been getting him and slightly cutting him. But, is he telling the truth? I wonder. He always tries to lie to keep me away from danger or anything that might hurt me physically or emotionally. He is just trying to protect me, but I am stubborn enough to ignore what he says now. How can I trust him? Can I trust him? Brother, you can trust me...

The sun is directly in the middle of our blue sky. Mother says when the sun is at the middle, it means that it is noon. Brother says that it means that half the day is already gone. They are both right, in their own way I guess. Butterflies are coming out a little now that the trees are blooming. I love it when the Cherry Blossoms bloom, they are equally beautiful and smell as mother. A sweet smell that surrounds you when you get within a foot of them. I pick the flowers and give them to mother, and when brother is not looking, I put one in his hair. He does not care anymore, he doesn't take them out. He thinks it s cute that I do that to him. Does he still think I am a kid? Mother always takes her flowers and weaves them throughout her hair. It makes her look as beautiful as the world. But, I have not seen past these walls that lock me to this place. Mother forbids brother to take me to the outside world. I begged him to take me once, he finally gave in. Mother caught us, I did not see brother for a week, she told me not to go anywhere near him, she said that he was a bad influence to me. He took the blame for that fateful day. After a week I cried over never seeing my brother again. Mother worried over my depression and let him see me again. She's kept her eye on him always though. She will never forget that day. Will she ever let go of the past?

Brother is missing again. I worry over him too much, we both know it. Mother is glad that he disappeared, why does she hate him? So far no more scent of blood, thanks to Buddha. Of course brother is missing so their won't be any more scent of blood. I ask mother where brother had gone to, she put on a fake frown and told me she did not know, I turned away but caught her smiling at the fact he was gone. Does she think she can trick me with lies? I left to the court yard to search for brother, he loves to sit in the Cherry Trees, I think it makes him look even more fair than he usually is. As I expected, he was there, he turned and looked and me and smiled. But, the problem is, his smile is sad...

He jumped down from his perch in the tree. I ask him why he left. He doesn't really like to tell me things, but he said that he was just sitting in the tree as always. Well duh! I know that! I guess he doesn't understand what I mean. He just walks away, like I wasn't even there. But I don't care, he's my brother, I follow him as always. Hmm, he's not even paying attention to me...weird. Usually he at least talks to me...I'll leave him alone for now. But one thing is eating me away. The question blurts out and I quickly cover my mouth. I had just asked my loving brother why my mother hates him... He stops walking and turns towards me with worried eyes. I quickly say sorry but he tells me other wise. He said that it was alright and it's ok to ask him instead of mother. He answers my question by saying that she only loves her own children and does not care for other people. Why mother?

After our discussion of mother, he walked away, not showing his face. Did I do something wrong? All day, he won't speak to me. Mother looks pleased that brother won't talk, to anyone. He just looks at me with sad eyes and at mother with bitter eyes. Does he hate her back? I should do as mother says and forget the subject. Brother seems to be pained by me asking. For brother's sake, I'll forget...forever...

It's getting dark. Mother left me in bed, expecting me to sleep. I wait for her to leave, or at least her scent to go away. Then I creep out to talk to brother. I run around the house looking for him, but he is no where in sight. Should I continue searching? Well, mother won't look for me, she trusts me enough to go straight to bed. She's an idiot some times. The scent of blood again!! Hey, good sign, brother must be nearby now. I follow the scent, it's apart of my life now. The only other place I know of is the forbidden place. Mother tells me not to go there in case I get hurt in some accident but what could hurt me there? Only way to get in is a giant stone gateway that is always locked in case I want to go in. That's not really the case here, because it is unlocked...do they think I'm stupid?

I walk in slowly watching for anything that I might get caught. There's nothing but blood here though. My nose hurts! The blood is all over, what happens here? I'm scared, I want brother to come...but that fact is that I'm the one saving him. Yay. I run frantic all around trying to find him, but nothing seems to come up. Where is he?

He's more than likely safe, he never shows fear, he's so cool! Hmmmmmmmm, where could he be? Something moved! I want to get out of here A.S.A.P.! Where are you big brother?! A shadow is now running, will it hurt me? Brother, help!! The shadow has noticed me...it's walking towards me! My body will not move, I can't run. BROTHER! The only thing I can do is to close my eyes and wait for my life to end. The shadow touched me, it'll kill me soon. A voice, it's speaking to me. But my fear has overcome me, it can't tell what it's saying. My eyes shoot open, I remember that voice. Before my shocked body is my scared and bloody brother...


	3. Mother

Chapter 3

Mother...✾

I've never seen him like this. His eyes show nothing but this over helming emotion that scares me. He's so afraid. I'm guessing that he's asking why I'm here. I answered him by saying that I was searching for him. He looks around, like to see if anyone's coming. Then he just picks me up and runs as fast as I've ever seen in my whole life! Usually when we train he runs slow to make me feel a bit better. But I've seen him run at normal speed, well normal for him. And this is way faster than ever. He takes me to the gate and tells me to clean off any blood or dirt and go to bed. He notices my worried look in my eyes. He tells me to go before mother catches us. Why would mother care?

I do as I am told, I run as fast as I can but I feel cold hands grab my arm. I turn and look whom it is. ...it's mother... Behind her I see people holding brother down and are pointing swords at him. What's going on?! Mother checks me for any wounds, but of course I don't have any. She asks if my brother did anything to me to hurt me. I only answer the truth. She sighs and looks at brother. She must have made a face or something but brother's face just went pale with fright. He breaths harder, they're crushing him, he can't breath. I beg mother to stop it, she looks at me with bewildered eyes. But she loves me, at least, to command them to stop. They still are holding him down, but at least he can breath. He's looking at me like I'm crazy. I ask mother what's going on. She says that brother was luring me here to kill me. My eyes shoot to him, and his eyes dart to her with the expression saying, "Your out of your mind, where did you get that from?!" I do agree with my brother. But I have to put on a show for mom. But should I say he hurt me, make her happy, and never see brother again? Ok, plan B. I told her that I was searching for any living life and wound up here. Which was technically the truth.She obviously didn't buy it. She took my hand and starting dragging me away. Why is she taking me away? Well, the least I can do is to follow her. As we walk out of that scary place, the doors shut. Leaving my brother inside it's horrors.

We are almost back to the house, mother is walking faster than usual. Is she trying to get away fast? Her footsteps get louder, just little by little. All of a sudden, she stops and moves her hands so fast that it's hard to believe she's human. Then she picked me up, started crying, and said she was sorry. What the heck? She hit me so hard that it made me faint. I could still hear all that went on. I could feel her running away. The thing the woke me completely to my senses was an ear piercing scream of pain and terror. It scared me half to death, and mother looked at me with feared eyes. It took me a minute or two to figure out whose voice it was. But sadly, I found out whose voice it was, I really didn't want to know. It was my brother's voice. I've never heard him scream let alone yell. His voice was always so quiet when he even spoke, almost as a whisper. The scream stopped as soon as it came. I started crying at the painful thought that my brother is more than likely dead.

Mother let me sleep in the thought that I never want to think of again. Sometimes I wonder if she even cares how I feel. I fell asleep telling myself that all this was just a dream...

I woke up, the sun blinding me. I sat up and looked around trying to figure out what really happened. But everything that I thought happened didn't feel real to me. It couldn't of happened. My brother is stronger than that. It couldn't of happened, man that was a terrible nightmare. I sighed and got up tying to find my brother. I looked all around the house but he not anywhere. One place left, where he never is...his room. I gulped and ran to his door scared out of my wits but I finally got a knock in. Nothing happened. I managed another knock. Nothing again. I figured if no one was in there, I wouldn't get yelled at me. I opened the door. My eyes went as wide as possible. That wasn't a dream after all...

My brother lay on his bed, bleeding through his real clothes, no bandages or anything. He noticed me and turned his head towards me with unemotional eyes. At least that what he was trying to do, his eyes showed pain, sorrow, and a type of sadness. He did not speak but I broke into tears running to his bedside and knelt down. I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I looked up to see him sitting up, smiling at me. Tears flowed down my face and my face went questionable. Why had he smiled? He wrapped his arms around and pulled me towards him so that we hugged like true brothers. Tears were still streaming down my face as my brother was dying in front of me. I couldn't bare the thought. I couldn't dare think that my brother would die in front of my eyes. The only thing I could do was to run from him, from that room, from everything. So I did, I ran. I pulled myself from my weakened brother and ran with tears pouring down my face. I had just abandoned my brother for dead...

I sat on the outside part of the courtyard with my knees brought up to my face, crying. My brother could be dead right at this minute. A cold hand touch my shoulder and I looked up to see whom touched me. My eyes saw my mother. I hated her right now. I took her hand and shoved it away. I got up and ran off. The quiet _thump thump_ of my footsteps hitting the ground soothed me. I came to a slow halt. I buried my head into my arms. Everyone I now knew where either dead or someone I now hated. What else do I have to live for? Nothing. The only real person I really cared about was my brother. But...he's dead. Why couldn't father come and help?! Why did he have to die before I was born?! I **hate** him!


	4. Life

Chapter 4

Life ✠

My life is over, nothing makes sense anymore. My brother, dead. My father, dead. My mother, lying. Well, at least the cherry blossoms are nice. There's a tingling that is running down my cheek. I wipe it away and find myself crying. Why should I cry? I have no emotions left. Brother was my thread of life that kept me alive. That last little thread, has snapped and is gone. I'll get over it, after tonight, because I will no longer be alive. If my brother is dead, then so I will I. I really don't care what mother would think of me. I don't care for her anymore. So I will go on what I want to do.I feel so stupid! Leaving my brother like that. I'm such a wimp... He would never think of me as anything to succeed him in power.

Night falls and that stars look as if they are crying for me. I walk back to my brother's room, i do not know why i do this, but it seemed right. I open the door to see him, laying there, not moving. My fear over comes me and i do want i was hoping not to really do. I let out a slight scream. But to my surprise, no one came. What surprised me more was that my brother opened his eyes and looked at me. I guess i looked weird at the moment because he stared at my like i was crazy. His golden eyes were penetrating me. I started to back away but he was faster. He sat up in the bed and grabbed my arm. He told me to stay with him. I asked him how he was still alive and explained why i had run before. He stared at me, confused but then smiled to warm my whole body in comfort. He explained to me that he was stronger than many other demons and could not die so easily. I sat and we talked to each other. Like real brothers would...

I woken the next morning to the sun, blinding me. I looked over to see my brother sleeping peacefully. I tried to stand up to walk out but that was a big mistake. His arm was around my shoulder, holding me to him. As soon as I moved, he woke up with tired eyes. I told him that I would leave him so he could rest, but he shook his head and wrapped his arm around me tighter, telling me not to leave. How could I ignore his wish? It was a happy moment, my brother actually wanting me there with him, I wish he could be like this more often. My perfect day was just a few minutes, then all chaos broke loose. My mother walked in. Her eyes were, disappointed. Not in him, but in me. I guessed she didn't want me to be anywhere near him. She told me to leave him, I said no. She tore his arm off of me and pointed me out the door, i stood my ground.

The next thing I remember was feeling myself kicking and to hear my scream. Mother told the guards to take me away. I bit them, kicked them, and even clawed them to shreds, but they seemed not to ever give in. Were they even human? I got free just in enough time to punch one in the face. His face cracked, he wasn't human... He was a clay soldier, the type I had seen kill many people and destroy many villages. Why had mother got them as guards?! She was starting to creep me out, I mean I know you should love your mother and all, but I mean come on!! She has clay soldiers, almost killed my brother, and has lied to me for, pretty much all my life.

I managed to get free from those clay freaks. Running for a life that is not my own, and what do

I do? I trip, I'm such a klutz, I hurried and got up bursting through the door. Mother was sitting next to him, apparently just talking to him. He seemed to be at peace now, unlike before. She quietly told me to leave and what got me to leave was my brother nodding to what my mother had said. I walked out, closed the door, and sat the wonder what they were talking about. They spoke so quietly so that i could not hear them. What do they keep from me?

A cold hand touched my shoulder an I woke, not really knowing that I had fallen asleep. Mother told me to go back to my room and sleep if I were that tired. I did as I was told. I slept knowing that my brother was fine...but oh wow was I wrong


	5. Fire

Chapter 5

Fire §

I woke to my face feeling as if it were on fire. I was close... Sparks were in my room and I ran outside to see the sky in a dark red like wine. Embers filled the sky like flies attracted to trash. And what a wonderful comparison. I ran against time, for i knew that my brother could not move is the fire got to him. My heart is pounding out of my chest. His room is in view and I run faster than I ever could. I ran to his room, opened the door and saw what i feared most...

The room was completely empty. No sign of life was there. Had he gotten out alive?! Running around frantic of finding him I looked in every crack of my burning house. He was no where...

All I could do was to run out of there before i died as well. The hill was terribly hard to run up. The top seemed so sweet, a guardian for me as my old house burned to nothingness. The grass seemed to have tasted the calamity of the fire. The edges were burnt to a crisp, they seemed to have been perish from the inflamed fire. I watched this flaming madness until my eyes could not stay awake with me any longer. They closed... and we both fell asleep.

The sun blinded me as my wary eyes opened. The rays that had once seen the day of a home, a demon, and a boy. That boy's name was InuYasha, that boy was me. I am no longer what to be thought of, I am a lost soul that sees no right. A pessimist if so. Everything had just fallen apart and left right in front of me. My eyes widened in surprised as i thought about who had done this painful experience to me. The harder i thought, the madder i became. The only answer i saw myself to believe was that, my mother had done this. I honesty didn't care wether she cared if i were alive or not, more than likely she was worried out of her mind. The usual for her actions. Thinking of only herself, then me. If anything she cared for in brother was actually there, it was small, as small as the cat likes the rat. (see the Chinese zodiac or Fruits Basket) So i got up with my legs threatening to drop me at any moment. They are still so weak from running yesterday. But they obeyed to my command. My command to search for death...

The hills and everything within a two mile range was burnt somehow, someway. Even the most beautiful of flowers were dead... Who cares about those anymore? They just died at my feet. My anger is all built up inside, i need to get it out somehow. My victim is an old tree that is dying already. I have no regrets in life but now...to take it out on a dead tree? Ah well, it's a dead tree, who cares? All my anger flowed out at once, within my claws i could feel an energy coursing through me. I let that energy out causing the tree to fall, having claw marks in it. I had said something before i had done this...Iron Leaver Mole Peeler? No.. Byron Mever Tole Leaver? No.. I then knew what i had said. Iron Reaper Soul Stealer! I guess my demon instincts were coming to me as i was alone and with no human's near. That was good!! My first move in my steps to becoming like brother, hopefully he still lived so that i could show him...how much I'm like him...


End file.
